mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Johnson
Michael Johnson is a lightweight fighter who competed on the twelfth season of The Ultimate Fighter. TUF to the UFC He began the season defeating Aaron Wilkinson via third-round rear naked choke submission. He went on to defeat Alex Caceres via unanimous decision and then Nam Phan via controversial split decision. With the victory over Phan, he advanced to the finals to face Jonathan Brookins for the contract. Brookins won via unanimous decision but it was an amazing fight. Early UFC Career Johnson next faced newcomer Edward Faaloloto defeating him via first-round technical knockout. He next faced undefeated British triangle choke expert Paul Sass, losing via first round heelhook submission. Sass tore Johnson's left knee with the lock. After recovering, Johnson was next set to return in a loser-gets-cut-from-the-UFC matchup against TUF castmate and dangerous guillotine submission expert Cody McKenzie. McKenzie was injured and replaced by WEC veteran Shane Roller. Johnson defeated Roller with a close decision after an exciting fight. Johnson next faced prospect and Ultimate Fighter winner Tony Ferguson, defeating Ferguson via a very impressive decision that put him back on the rungs of the ladder leading to the top of the UFC's stacked lightweight division. Johnson next faced Danny Castillo, coming back from a rocky first round to knock Castillo unconscious in the second to earn Knockout of the Night honors. Johnson next inexplicably accepted a fight against fellow TUF veteran Myles Jury, a huge step down. Ironically Jury defeated Johnson via unanimous decision. Johnson next signed to face Swede Reza Madadi in Sweden. Madadi defeated Johnson via third round D'arce choke submission after a war. First Title Run Johnson next signed for a fight against veteran Joe Lauzon in Boston. Johnson scored a huge upset victory over Lauzon, peppering him with hard combinations of punches en route to a dominant unanimous decision. It was the biggest victory of Johnson's career. Johnson next signed to fight wrestler Gleison Tibau. Johnson knocked out the larger veteran Tibau in the second round. He was officially on the road to a title shot, stepping into the top ten rankings of the UFC lightweight division for the first time in his career. Johnson next called out undefeated contender Khabib Nurmagomedov for early 2014 and the fight looked to be all but signed. Instead Johnson replaced Ross Pearson against the veteran Melvin Guillard on short notice. Johnson defeated Guillard via an impressively dominant if a bit lackluster unanimous decision. Johnson next signed to fight former Strikeforce lightweight champion Josh Thomson. Fights *James Krause vs. Michael Johnson *Jonathan Brookins vs. Michael Johnson - The fight was the official UFC debut of both men, to decide the winner of the twelfth season of TUF. *Michael Johnson vs. Edward Faaloloto - The fight was the UFC debut of Edward Faaloloto. *Paul Sass vs. Michael Johnson *Michael Johnson vs. Shane Roller - Shane Roller was a late replacement for Cody McKenzie. He was likely cut after the loss. *Michael Johnson vs. Danny Castillo *Reza Madadi vs. Michael Johnson *Michael Johnson vs. Beneil Dariush *Nate Diaz vs. Michael Johnson Category:Lightweight fighters Category:TUF veterans